


Sensitive Wings

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Dominant Chloe, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: (Set after 3x23)Lucifer has been having some problems with his wings, they need grooming.He doesn't trust Maze or Amenadiel to do it, so Chloe agrees to help out.But the result from the grooming is more than either of them bargained for.(Slight NSFW)





	Sensitive Wings

One of the things that Lucifer hated about having wings was the necessity of grooming them.

He could do it himself, the best he could, but another person was generally needed to assist in the task due to how big they were; Lucifer couldn't reach all parts of them himself.

At first he'd just neglected to groom them because he didn't have anyone he could ask to do so, not that he trusted anyone to do that anyway.

But grooming wasn't optional, so by now he'd gone months without grooming, and it was driving him crazy. His wings were itchy, tight and generally uncomfortable.

It was late in the day at the precinct when Chloe noticed something was off with the devil. He kept squirming in his chair, rolling his shoulders and making faces of discomfort. It had been going on all day.

"Okay, what the hell is up with you?" She finally asked, looking at Lucifer who stopped his movements self-consciously.

"Nothing."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, "Really? You can't sit still, and you look very uncomfortable...what, you got ants in your pants or something?"

Lucifer shook his head firmly, "No I do not." He itched at his shoulder blades once more as the discomfort persisted. He hesitated, wondering if he should confide in Chloe about his problem.

She did know about his true identity now, and he trusted her more than anyone. Maybe he just had to take a deep breath and tell her.

So he did, "It's my...my wings." He confessed softly, still scratching at his back absentmindedly.

"Your wings?" Chloe furrowed her brows, "Is there something wrong with them?"

It was still hard for the detective to get her head around this whole devil business, so when Lucifer mentioned his wings, she felt some of that old skepticism creeping in, as despite the fact that she'd seen his devil face and knew his true identity, she'd never seen the extra appendages before.

Lucifer shifted positions again, "Sort of...they..." He broke eye contact with her, something he rarely did, proving just how sensitive this topic was.

Chloe could easily tell that Lucifer was struggling to tell her this information, so she gave her partner a brief, reassuring pat on the arm to encourage him, "You can tell me, Lucifer. I can handle it."

Lucifer knew that. If she'd seen his devil face and still cared for him then this would be unlikely to change her mind, "They need...grooming..." He admitted, looking down to his hands that were clasped in his lap.

"Grooming?" Chloe pondered thoughtfully. She didn't know much about angels, although Lucifer had filled her in on some information, wings hadn't really been discussed; it made sense considering how obviously sensitive the subject was to the devil.

Lucifer nodded, still looking down, "Just rearranging feathers that get bent out of place, getting rid of dead ones. General maintenance." He explained, still keeping his voice down so people didn't think he was crazy. 

"Oh." Chloe looked at him, imagining the wings sprouting from his shoulders as he spoke, "I'm assuming you can't do it yourself, or you wouldn't be so uncomfortable right now."

Lucifer silently nodded in agreement.

"What about Maze? Or Amenadiel? Couldn't they-"

"No." Lucifer cut her off firmly, taking the detective by surprise at his harsh tone.

"No." He repeated, softer this time, "Grooming is a very...private affair...I don't trust either of them enough to perform the task." It was ironic as he'd trusted Maze to cut his wings off before, but he didn't trust her to groom them.

Chloe nodded along as she listened, realising what she may have to suggest. She hesitated for a moment, a silence growing between them before she finally spoke up, "I could...groom them? If...if you trust me to that is."

Lucifer nearly choked when he heard the suggestion. Deep down, despite his fears over it, he really wanted Chloe to groom his wings, and a part of him had spoken up about it in hopes of her offering to help him.

A mixture of nerves and excitement began swirling in his stomach as he met Chloe's gaze, "You'd...do that? For me?"

Chloe gave a slight smile, “Of course Lucifer. If it’ll help you.” She glanced at her watch and the stack of paperwork beside her, sighing, “It’s late. I can do some of this tomorrow.”

Lucifer felt his wings giving a slight pleasant tingle as he thought about the prospect of Chloe grooming his wings, and he had to bite back a smile, trying not to show how eager he was, “Alright.”

The pair stood up, and left the precinct.

“I’ll meet you at your penthouse?” Chloe suggested as she headed for her car, and Lucifer for his.

Lucifer nodded, “Yes. I’ll see you there.”

Then the two parted ways, each driving to the penthouse apartment with anticipation of the events that were to unfold.

Lucifer arrived first, and went straight up to his apartment to ensure it was looking okay for Chloe, knowing she wouldn’t mind just letting herself in.

He straightened up some things and stripped off his suit jacket and shirt. His wings weren’t affected by his clothes, but they still made them feel a bit more confined.  He wanted them to be as free as possible, which is why he’d stripped off. Once that was done he sat himself on his couch and waited for Chloe to arrive.

She did a few minutes later, “Lucifer are you he-“ her words died in her throat as she saw Lucifer sitting there shirtless. She swallowed hard and tried not to stare.

Lucifer noticed her reaction and couldn’t help but smile, “Like what you see, detective?” he teased.

Chloe took a deep breath and looked away, “That is not the focus.” She responded vaguely, neither confirming nor denying his statement. “Alright. Well, where are your wings? Are they like folded away in your back or something?”

The devil smirked at her avoidance of the question, but didn’t say anything about it, getting straight to the point, “Yes, in a way they are.” He didn’t want to get into the details of it right now, because it would take awhile to explain. He rolled his shoulders, feeling his wings begging him to extend them so they could stretch out. “You may want to sit down.”

“I can handle it.” Chloe crossed her arms stubbornly, remaining standing but with a distance between her and Lucifer.

“Very well.” Lucifer swallowed and took a deep breath, feeling that anxiety trying to claw at him again as he feared showing her the wings. But he shoved it aside and closed his eyes, allowing his wings to emerge and spread out across the width of the room.

He heard a gasp from Chloe and a smile appeared on his face as he slowly opened his eyes and saw her awestruck expression.

Chloe stared at the appendages with wide eyes, hardly able to believe what she was seeing, “Wow…” she slowly got closer, taking a better look at the wings which were pure white. They were a bit tattered, which made sense considering Lucifer said they needed grooming. But all the same, “They’re beautiful.” She breathed.

Lucifer allowed her to move closer to look at them, being very cautious in case one of his wings decided to act out and accidentally hit her. He observed her silently, smiling bashfully when she called his wings beautiful, and he struggled to keep a blush from blooming over his cheeks at the compliment, “Thank you.” He murmured, cringing as he noticed his wings puffing up slightly in response to the compliment.

Annoyingly he didn’t have much control over his wings and their reactions to things. They were very expressive. Drooping when he was sad, puffing up when prideful, and other such things.

Chloe either didn’t notice the change in the wings, or chose not to comment on it, and just kept marveling at them.

Lucifer was patient with her for a moment, but his wings were just getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute, “Chloe…I know this is a big deal for you but…” he shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, reaching up and itching at the part of his wings that he could reach, “I really could use that…grooming, asap.”

The detective blinked from her trance, and looked to Lucifer, noticing his discomforted expression, “Oh, sorry. I got a bit distracted.” She took a step back, watching as Lucifer retracted the wings, “Why did you do that?”

“So I can get to my bedroom, without knocking things over.” He explained, walking past her to his bedroom, “Lying on my bed will probably be the easiest, and most comfortable way for you to…to groom them.”

Chloe nodded, “Ah right.” And followed him, watching as he lay stomach down on the bed, and then spread his wings out once more. They filled a large part of the room; it was a good thing the space was so big otherwise it would be very hard to maneuver around them in order to groom them.

She just stood there for a moment, at a loss of what to do, “I…uh…Lucifer this is my first time doing this…I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”

Lucifer glanced back at her, adjusting his position slightly so he could see her better, “Oh right, guess I should have given direction. Usually we start with removing the dead feathers, then arranging them and brushing them.” He explained.

Chloe nodded, staring at the wings and struggling not to feel anxious about undertaking this task, “Are you sure it won’t hurt you?”

“My wings are…sensitive but not so much to pain.” He explained vaguely, glad he was facing away from her so she couldn’t see the color in his cheeks. He hoped that she wouldn’t think twice about his words, and realize what he meant by that.

What he had meant, was that his wings were very sensitive to pleasure. They were considered an intimate appendage among angels, which is why romantic partners were usually the ones that groomed each other. Lucifer knew that this event was really going to test his impulses and self-control, because he knew the action of Chloe grooming his wings was going to be very pleasurable for him.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at his vague response, but didn’t think too much about it, “Alright. As long as I won’t hurt you.” She looked over the wings and could see some broken feathers already, “Are you ready?”

Lucifer nodded, “Yes, just try to be gentle.”

“I will.”  Chloe promised, before very cautiously beginning the task of plucking out the damaged fathers from the large wings.

Lucifer was quiet throughout the process. Most of the damaged feathers weren’t too deeply embedded in his wings anymore, so he felt nothing more than a light twinge when they were removed. So far so good, his wings and body were behaving.

Ten or so minutes later and Lucifer’s wings were already feeling a bit better, as Chloe finished removing the last of the damaged feathers.

“Okay, I think that’s all of the damaged ones out.” She informed him, glancing at the pile of broken feathers that she’d made on the edge of the bed.

Lucifer shifted himself to have a look, seeing if there were any that she missed, but she hadn’t, “Yes that is all of them. Good job, detective.” He gave a grateful smile, which she returned.

“Uhm, what should I do with these?” she questioned, picking up the pile of discarded feathers.

“I would tell you just to throw them away, but some human could stumble upon them. So just put them on there for now.” He pointed to the top of his dresser.

Chloe nodded and did as he said, relocating the pile to the top of the dresser, making sure she hadn’t dropped any on her way there, before returning to Lucifer’s side, “Okay so now…rearranging them?”

Lucifer nodded, “Yes. Basically just realign any that aren’t in the right place. Running your…fingers through them should suffice.” He fought back a shudder just from thinking about how that would feel.

“Alright.” Chloe agreed then began carefully adjusting the feathers.

Now this was where Lucifer was going to struggle. As soon as Chloe’s gentle fingers began tugging at and moving his feathers, he could feel waves of pleasure cascading over him. It was an intoxicating feeling, especially considering it had been so long since he’d been groomed.

As Chloe progressed, and moved to the feathers at the base of his wings, the most sensitive areas, Lucifer had to supress the urge to begin purring with pleasure at the sensation. But he managed to control himself, for now at least.

“Am I doing alright?” Chloe inquired, removing her hands for a minute, and Lucifer immediately missed her warm and tender touch.

“Yes, very much so.” The devil responded in a slightly gravelly voice.

Chloe felt a shudder go through her body at the tone change, swallowing hard as she tried not to focus on it and instead ensure that she was fixing the feathers right, “O-okay…good.” And she went back to the task.

But at that moment, her fingers grazed along a particularly sensitive area, and before he could stop himself, a soft moan had escaped Lucifer’s mouth, the pleasure becoming too much for him to contain.

Chloe froze as she heard the sound, and so did Lucifer who felt his face heat up once more.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they both thought over what had just happened, neither knowing what to say.

The detective felt her heart beat racing in her chest, a warm feeling forming in her abdomen at the sound and the fact that she had caused it. It made her want to cause it again, but she wasn’t exactly aware of what she’d done to trigger it.

After a brief pause, she went back to her work on a slightly different spot. But when she got near the prior spot again, she noticed how Lucifer took a sharp intake of breath, and his back arched slightly. No sound came out this time, but she could tell how he was feeling.

She swallowed, quickly putting two and two together, and realising that this grooming must be pleasurable for him. Her heart rate sped up again as she thought over this revelation, wondering what to do with it. It was selfish of her to tease Lucifer by touching the sensitive spots, but goodness she wanted to hear that sound again.

So she decided to give into her desire, and she carefully ran her fingers over the spot once more.

The desired reaction took place, a slightly more audible moan now coming from the devil.

Lucifer was embarrassed at his reaction to the touch, so he’d tried his hardest to contain his arousal but when Chloe touched that spot again, he couldn’t help it. The waves of pleasure that ran through his wings, his shoulders then down through his torso and to his groin were too strong to fight.

He shuddered a bit, biting his lip as he felt his body reacting to this feeling and his pants began to get uncomfortably tight, “Dammit.” He muttered, taking some deep breaths and trying to get himself under control.

“C-Chloe…can you…m-move on from…there?” his voice was shaky and breathless.

Chloe was feeling similar effects to Lucifer from hearing his sounds of pleasure, and feeling his body shudder under her touch. It was very much arousing for her too.

Then came the almost plea for her to stop, and Chloe’s mouth went dry, fighting against the shame of taunting him like this, and the desire to keep going. The desire to make him beg for her to stop.

“Why should I?” her voice was now also heavy, her fingers remaining where they were.

Lucifer bit his lip even harder, he began to taste blood, “B-because…because…” goodness he couldn’t think straight, his head was spinning. He’d been taken by surprise by her response, but he also loved the teasing tone that replaced the usual stern, non-nonsense voice she wore.

Chloe removed her hand from the wings, noticing how they seemed to droop at bit at the loss of her touch, and she walked round to the front of the bed so she could see Lucifer’s face, and she reveled in how flushed and slightly sweaty it was, “Because, you like it? Is it what you desire, Lucifer?” now she was flat out teasing him.

Her voice was so sensual, causing Lucifer to gulp as he looked at her, pupils wide and hungry. She sounded so dominant, so flirty, he loved it, “I…I…” it was unusual for him to be the speechless or submissive, but here they were.

A smile formed on Chloe’s face as she noted his struggle to form even a simple sentence, her eyes drifting down and she could just about see the bulge in the devil’s pants. The sight only made her heart race more, her own eyes wide with desire, “I think you do desire it.” She replied, “At least your body is telling me so.”

Lucifer swallowed dryly, feeling his face getting only hotter as Chloe made it clear that she’d seen his erection, “C-chloe I’m…I’m sorry…I-I didn’t want to…make this awkward.” He stammered, afraid he had weirded her out.

Chloe shook her head, running a hand over Lucifer’s wings, making him shudder once more, “You didn’t.” she licked her lips, eyes locked with the devil’s.

There was a moment of silence and stillness as the two just stared at each other lustfully, before they sprang into action, lips crashing against lips hungrily.

-

The next morning the two awoke in Lucifer’s bed, limbs entangled and feathers everywhere.

Chloe cracked open an eye and looked at Lucifer, who had a smug smile on his face as he looked at her, “Well, that was certainly an effective grooming session. When's the next one?”


End file.
